Ibanez serial numbers
Ibanez serial numbers are unique identifiers placed on Ibanez instruments. Ibanez guitars have used serial numbers since around 1975. The numbers are generally a character string containing letters and numbers, although some are purely numeric. Serial numbers can be useful in determining the age of a guitar as well as where it is made. Unfortunately there is no single unified format used for Ibanez serial numbers. Ibanez guitar production is outsourced to several companies and facilities through the world and the numbering schemes are different in each region and/or factory. Serial numbers on Ibanez guitars can generally be found in one of three locations: # On the back of the headstock, # On the neck plate (the small metal plate at the joint between the neck and the body), or # On the label inside a hollow body guitar. The first step in deciphering the serial number is determining the country or facility in which the guitar was produced. In most cases the country of origin is provided in the same location as the serial number. In cases where you have a serial number but not a country of origin, the origin can be deduced from the serial number, although in this case it's very helpful if you have at least a rough idea of the date of manufacture. Serial numbers by country of origin Japan 1997–present *'F' = manufactured by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FujiGen F'ujiGen Gakki] in Nagano *'YY = last two digits of year (e.g. 08=2008) *'#####' = consecutive production number for the year 1987–1996 First character is the factory code: :*F = manufactured by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FujiGen 'F'ujiGen Gakki] in Nagano :*H = manufactured by Terada Musical Instrument Co., Ltd. near Nagano :*I = manufactured by Ida Gakki (Iida) in Nagoya *Y = last digit of year (7=1987 through 6=1996) *##### = consecutive production number for the year 1975–1986 *M = month of manufacture; A (January) through L (December) *YY = last two digits of year (e.g. 85=1985) *#### = consecutive production number for the month Most Ibanez models with this serial number format were made by FujiGen Gakki. Exceptions are the Ibanez Blazer models which were made by Dyna Gakki and the Axstar by Ibanez models AX40, AX45, AX48, AXB50, AXB60, AXB65, AX70, AX75 which were made by Chushin Gakki (the Axstar AXB1000 model was made by FujiGen Gakki). Korea First one or two alphabetic characters is the manufacturer/factory code: :*C = manufactured by Cor-Tek (Cort) :*S = manufactured by Samick (1990–1995; see year code) :*S = manufactured by Saehan (Sunghan); electrics only (pre-1990) :*SQ = manufactured by Saehan (Sunghan); acoustics only :*P = manufactured by Peerless Korea Co., Ltd. (Iida) :*Y = manufactured by Yoojin :*A = manufactured by Saein Musical Instrument Co. Ltd in Incheon *YY = year (e.g. 03=2003) *MM = month (01=January...12=December) *#### = consecutive production number for the month *E = manufactured by Sung-Eum *Y = year (e.g. 9=1999) *MM = month (01=January...12=December) *#### = consecutive production number for the month *W = manufactured by the World Musical Instrument Co. in Incheon *M = month (1=January...9=September, X=October...Z=December) *Y=year (3=2003) * = consecutive production number for the month Category:Views and Backgrounds